1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for assembling lens modules, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for placing a lens into a lens holder.
2. Description of Related Art
In lens modules, lenses and lens holders are key components. With the lens modules progressively becoming more miniaturized over time, lenses and lens holders are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a typical lens holder 1 and a typical lens 9 are shown. The lens 9 has a central optical portion 90 and a peripheral portion 91 surrounding the central optical portion 90. The lens holder 1 has a through hole 10 defined therein, and a retainer 11 formed in an inner wall 1C of the through hole 10. The retainer 11 is composed of a plurality of spaced elongated curved flakes arranged along an imaginary circle, each of which is usually in microns of thickness. The lens 9 is placed on the flakes of the retainer 11 with the peripheral portion 91 retained by and usually adhered to the flakes of the retainer 11. When a driving force, such as a static force is applied on the flakes, the flakes together with the lens 9 are capable of moving upwards or downwards, such that an autofocus or zoom function will be realized.
However, as the flakes of the retainer 11 are too thin, they are easy to be slanted or brittle, thus, to assemble the lens 9 on the flakes is difficult.
What are needed, therefore, are an apparatus and a method for assembling a lens module, which can overcome the above shortcomings.